


Stargazers

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick ficlet written for an anon prompt on tumblr. Sebastian finds something of Jim's he shouldn't have and finds out something new about the criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazers

Jim could hear what could only be described as snickering coming from the bedroom of the house they were currently staying at, with the odd ugly snort thrown in for good measure. Sebastian only ever laughed like that if he found something hilariously funny and Jim had to admit his curiosity was piqued and he made his way up the stairs. 

He opened the door to find Sebastian nearly falling off the bed with how hard he was laughing clutching something to his chest and Jim rolled his eyes. 

"What have you found so funny that you nearly brought down the house with that god awful snickering of yours." 

"I. Can't. What... What on." Sebastian couldn't even finished the sentence, each word was punctuated with a laugh and he was not he verge of having tears streaming down his face with the force of his laughter.   
Jim scrubbed a hand over his face, this was beyond ridiculous but he had to stop himself from smiling at Seb's laughing, it was slightly infectious. 

"If you don't tell me what is in your hands right now I will have to take it." His really was another fit of laugher and Sebastian rolling over onto his side double over. 

"Fine. Have it your way." Jim moved over to the bed and practically climbed on top of the man trying to grab his hands. Sebastian was more than strong, refusing to let go despite his distraction with the apparent hilarity but Jim was dirty and he really wanted to know.   
He dug his nails hard into Sebastian's wrists, threatening to draw blood and Sebastian soon let go though continued the snickering. 

Jim's eyes widened in hear horror and he saw the long forgotten memento that fell out of his hands onto the bed, a small blue notebook. It was well worn and obviously used often and Jim could have punched Seb in the face. 

"How did you even find this?!" It took a while for the sniper to compose himself and finally talk properly. 

"Astronomer, really!?" Jim punched Seb in the arm,

"There was no need for you to read that!" The look on Jim's face made Sebastian actually feel bad, he could tell that this was obviously everything Jim wanted no one to know. 

"You know I wouldn't share it with anyone right? And plus, it's nice to know you were human once." The wise crack drew a small smile from the criminal and Seb let out a slight breath of relief, 

"Come here." He opened his arms and when Jim didn't move decided just to grab him and pull him close,  
"Y'know, one of the best places for stargazing is in the Canadian mountains. We should go, I'm sure you could deal with a plush log cabin for a while." 

"How do you know about that?" 

"What? You never showed an interest in knowing what I used to do for fun so I never mentioned it." He pulled the smaller man in for a slow kiss,  
"Plus, we might even learn something else about each other hmm?" He didn't wait for a reply and pulled him in for another kiss, sometimes finding and reading things you shouldn't have unexpectedly pleasant consequences.


End file.
